the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lord
The Lord & Lady are the twin deities of those Tribes who look to ancient Celtic spirituality for their origin. The Lord & Lady are the purveyors of all creation, with the Lady specifically designated as nature (according to modern pagans, anyway). However, the Lord has been recognized by some as denoting the God of the Judeo-Christian tradition. Christian Witches, people who seek to mix Christian theology with pagan mysticism, are the originators of the Order of this Name. Order of Druids: "We are all children of The Father and the Mother." The Druids were once the people of the wild places, the lands outside the maps, the frontier dwellers and foreigners who visited the other Orders only rarely. How different things are today when pagan groups now number across the planet and operate out in the open. From forest dwelling druids to modern spiritualist groups, the Order of Druids has certainly made a comeback here in this modern age. The central theology of the Ordo is that they recognize a transcendent Creator whom they recognize as God The Father, but also worship nature as the Mother. This twin-worship, of both God and nature, is what puts them at arm's length with the other Orders, certainly with the more traditional and conservative ones. Aspect of God: God & Nature Druid Degrees Facts: -Druids frequently form horns on their heads, normally when they use their more extreme powers. These horns can appear and disappear at will. It is the defining physical characteristic and a symbol of the Ordo as a whole. -Druids feel at home in nature, especially in forests and jungles. The abundant natural life suits them aesthetically and they commune with many of the nature spirits and elementals that live there. Outsiders who attempt to track and kill a Druid in the Wood may find themselves having to fight the land itself: intense heat, rain and thunder, clouds of mosquitoes, falling rocks, etc. -Druids often have extensive knowledge of natural remedies. -The Ordo is often closely associated with folk or nature-based Tribes. -The solstice and equinox are important holidays to the Ordo. -Druid Chantries tend to be deep in the forest and are used for the celebration of life. This often takes the form of a bonfire, wine, food and plenty of dancing. Guests are allowed but it is normally invitation only. -Druids are associated with hearth magick and lesser witches. -Druid powers revolve around the manipulation of plant life: wrapping foes with vines or brambles, changing the landscape, gifting trees with the powers of movement, etc. Poisonous plant life and fast regeneration are also typical of the Ordo as well. -Plant-based Supernaturals will be favorable towards Druids, as will most nature spirits or Elementals from the wilds. -Most members of the Lokelus will be favorable to the Druids. Druids very much represent the ancient and primordial state of the earth, a time of magic and wonder, something which fits in perfectly with the nature of the Fey. -They posses ties to the Eco-Terrorist movement and global community. -Druids are natural allies to the Remnant Order with whom they have always had a genial relationship with. -Druids may not be the most stoic of people, but they have a well deserved reputation for having a good time. It's a stereotype that a Druid has never found an alcoholic concoction they didn't like. -Druids heal faster when surrounded or aided by herbal remedies. One more reason attacking them out in nature is idiotic (unless it's in the desert or the arctic?). References: -http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Plant_Manipulation -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poison_Ivy_(comics) -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Druid Video: Category:God